Fighting the Inevitable
by YaoiRebellion
Summary: Naruto always thought that Sasuke and him would always be together, until Sasuke decided he needed a boyfriend. What will Naruto do when Sasuke drifts from him? SasuNaru, SasuNeji and slight SaiNaru
1. Prologue

**AN- HELLO MINNA!!!! I know i know, i haven't updated **'Lust for love'** but I'm currently on a block with that story, not to mention that TAFE has been absolute torture. Reports after reports and tests, OH GOD the tests. Physics is a pain as well as chemistry and biology. And i had to bid farewell to my dear baby girl, my dog is now in doggy heaven. So i have been a bit busy, but i want to write so yeah HERE A NEW STORY!!! -blows a party popper- this is just a preview or prologue or whatever so if you want me to continue just review, and i will post the next chappie if i get a good response!**

。。。

It's hard to watch the one you love more than life, love someone else, and know that they will never love you in the same way. That you are nothing more than a friend to them.

I sit from afar, watching as the young boy laughed and blushed, dusting his cheeks in a soft pink, and watch Sasuke smile at him, _him_, not me. Sasuke has been my friend longer than I can remember, we've gone through the best and worst times together, and at the age of 19 we were technically inseparable, until that _thing_ came along.

Hyuuga Neji, the guy hadn't even batted an eyelash at Sasuke, then last week he was all over him. Neji suddenly realised his ridiculoulsy huge attraction and apparently sasuke felt the same bloody way and accepted his offer to be his boyfriend. Sasuke brushed one of Nejis long bangs out of his face and slipped it beinhd his hair and i watched, as jealously lifted its ugly head, as Neji blushed and laughed.

I glanced at my watch and saw it was only 12:30. Damn this is going to be a long day.

。。。

It was around 5pm that Sasuke _finally_ got off his date. I watched as Sasuke gave Neji a peck on the cheek, and watched with disgust as he blushed crimson. Honestly who blushes that much, it's not normal.

Now before you think I'm stalking them or something, because I would _never_ do that, I was meeting Sasuke at the local arcade, before he came over to my house to spend the night seeing as his brother would be out of town for the weekend, and my dad was visiting his parents. Because seriously I'm not a stalker, I wouldn't stalk Sasuke to make sure Neji doesn't try anything on him, nope, definitely not.

I looked as Sasuke quickly crossed the street, straight to the arcade, where we were to meet. Honestly, Sasuke has to be the most beautiful person I have ever met. Black hair as dark as midnight, and eyes that could rival it, pale moonlight skin, tall and lean. Everything any girl (or guy) could want, and it makes my chest hurt with the thought that someone else will holding that body, kissing those lips, and being around him in general.

With a quick shake of my head I rid myself of those thoughts and forced a smile onto my face before jogging up to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I shout, and his head snaps towards my voice and his usual Uchiha smirk before walking over to me. _Geez, even his walk is perfect. Damn his arse…mmm Sasuke's arse._

"Oi Dobe, stop day dreaming, I want to get to your house today you know." Sasuke's smooth and rich voice reached my ears, causing my insides to melt. I mask the feeling easily enough and instead scowled at Sasuke.

"Tch, whatever teme, come on then, let's go." I turn around and start walking in the direction of my house, trying to ignore Sasuke who walked behind me, obviously caught up in his own thoughts, most probably about a stupid long haired girly girl_ Hyuuga_.

It sucks being in love with your best friend.

。。。


	2. Chapter 1

**AN-** Hello, peoples of the world. sorry if it took me a while to upload, but its hard to think whe your head it about to fall off. BUT it is here chap 2!!

Thankyou to all who reviewed, added and favourited my story!!

**Disclaimer-** i do NOT own Naruto as much as i would love to, and nor do i own Coldplay but damn they are awesome, im on a Coldplay marathon at the moment! XD The song mentioned is The Hardest Part by Coldplay, (obviously)

anywho without further ado chapter 2

* * *

Xx Fighting the inevitable xX

Chapter 1 - Forging a barrier

* * *

I could feel it go down

Bittersweet, I could taste in my mouth

Silver lining the cloud

Oh and I, I wish that I could work it out

And the hardest part

Was letting go, not taking part

You really broke my heart, Oh.

。。。

I was silent on the walk home. I really didn't know what to say, I couldn't think of anything to say. Sasuke was silent as well, but then again he barely ever talks so I guess it makes no difference.

The image of Sasuke with Neji was the only thing I could think about. No matter what I did or what I thought about, the images wouldn't leave me alone, and it was seriously putting me in a bad mood. I wish Sasuke would look at me that way would treat me with love and devotion, but to Sasuke I'm only a friend nothing more, and I couldn't change his mind. Besides I want Sasuke to be happy, and he seems happy with Neji, I don't want to be selfish and ruin that that would be the last thing I would want to do.

I brought out of my less then depressing thoughts when Sasuke whacked me upside the head.

"Itai, why the hell did you do that for, you TEME!?" I rubbed the back of my head and glared at Sasuke who only smirked back. _Cocky bastard._

"Because Dobe, I know I told I wanted to get to your house today, but I meant we actually go inside, not stand at the door for the rest of the weekend." Sasuke answered, his voice held an edge of irritation and I only glared harder.

But true to his word, we were standing outside my door. I didn't even realize we were at the house already and I felt an embarrassed blush heat my cheeks.

"Geez, Sasuke, fine no need to be so impatient." I mumbled as I fished my keys out of my pocket. Jamming the key into the keyhole, I kicked the door open and stormed inside, a smug Sasuke trailing behind. I didn't showing or telling him where anything was, this was practically his second home.

Instead I stormed the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut with my foot. Sasuke always knows how to get under my skin, to annoy in a way, that the only thing feeling I was left with was the urge to strangle that stupid neck of his. Sighing I fell on my bed, rubbing my right hand over my face.

My peace didn't last very long though as Sasuke pushed open the door, a cup of water in hand. He looked at me, amusement dancing in his perfect damn eyes.

He didn't say anything just walked over and sat on the edge of bed, and watched me out of the corner of his eye. We sat in a companionable silence before Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Naruto, I want you to meet my boyfriend." His words shock me to say the least, and sat up at looked at him in confusion, _why_ written all over my face. He sighs and continues. "Because you haven't met him yet, and I want you know who he is, because he's some special to me and I want you to understand why, you know in case I don't hang out with you as much."

_What?_ I just stare at him not sure how to react. I mean how was I supposed to act? Sasuke, my best friend, the person I love, is choosing his boyfriend over me! I don't know how long I sat there staring at him but the weird look that Sasuke was giving me bought me out of his temporary stunned silence.

"Uh, isn't that Hyuuga guy your boyfriend?" I wanted to pat my myself for keeping my voice steady; cause sure as hell knows my insides were close to breaking. I turned my head away unable to meet his eyes, least he sees my heart shatter in my eyes.

I had the feeling he nodded, and I felt my heart pinch in my chest. Sasuke didn't know how his words to cutting me up on the inside, how his words to the start to my own demise. But I held it together, because I would give up my life to see Sasuke happy, even if it wasn't with me. Forcing an exuberant expression on my face I looked up at him professionally covering the hurt and pain.

"Sure Sasuke! I would love to; you know gotta check if he is good enough for you and all." Sasuke visibly relaxed at my acceptance and I realized just how important this was for Sasuke. Before he could say anything I got off the bed and walked out of the room, leaving a confused and slightly worried Sasuke behind.

_Hold it together Naruto, you can deal with this, Sasuke is happy do it for his happiness._ Swiping the tears from my eyes, I continued on to the kitchen peaking through the cupboards for anything to snack on, only find a bag of half eaten chips and a bottle of Pepsi. A sigh passed my lips and decided to just order in something, I could be bothered to cook at any rate.

Just as I grabbed the phone Sasuke walked into the kitchen, questions obvious in his eyes. I ignored them, I really didn't want to spill my heart out at this moment.

"I'm gonna order in something, what do you want?" The only I could think of was Dominoes pizza but I wasn't sure if Sasuke would like that as much as I would.

"Anything, I don't mind." _Well that was a lot of help_, I thought sarcastically.

"Pizza it is then." Ignoring his slightly revolted face I dialed the number for Dominoes and ordered a meat lovers and a veggie for the drama queen.

"Pizza should be here in about 20, so what do you want to do?" The bored look I got from Sasuke said that he had no idea and I felt like smashing my head into the wall. Yep Sasuke was a big help today.

"Ok then lets watch some TV." Usually they don't have anything good on Fridays but I had recorded my favourite show on Wednesday and decided now was as good a time as any to watch it.

Sitting down on the large couch, Sasuke plonking down next to me, I put on Thank God You're Here, and whooped when my favourite comedian would be appearing on the show. Sasuke sat impassively next to me, watching the show but not laughing the stuck up bastard.

It was just getting up to the good part when the doorbell rang and I paused it, earning a glare from Sasuke which I pointedly ignored, and went to answer.

Walking back into the room with the pizza, I gave Sasuke his and I played the show again. It was hard eating and laughing your head off at the same time, and the disgusted looks Sasuke was sending me it was also a turn off apparently.

After successfully finishing my pizza and the show having ended, I flanked at the time and saw it was only eight o'clock. I looked at Sasuke and saw him looking at me with the well-you're-the-host-think-of-something look.

Did I mention that every time Sasuke comes over we bore ourselves to death because we don't have _anything _to do?

It's going to be a long weekend.

。。。

And I tried to sing

But couldn't think of anything

And that was the hardest part, oh, oh


End file.
